The masked promise
by E3-FantasyandReality
Summary: At the age of six Naruto was seen as a demon and a disgrace. As everything seemed lost for Naruto, a masked ANBU officer makes a promise with him. Now as the years pass by, Naruto tries to uncover who was the masked ANBU. Will he find out? What will be his expression when he finds out? Multi-chapter! Read and Review. HIATUS.
1. I'm always true to my words

**A/N: My first ever story in this fanfiction! Yay~ . Yesterday I saw this adorable picture of Naruto and Kakashi making a pinky promise, when Naruto was a little boy and when Kakashi was in the ANBU. I thought "Damn I'm writing about this!" So now I'm writing about it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Even if I wish for it for my birthday! Damn, how small are my dreams? I'm so sad.. I need to get a life.**

**So anyways... The story! Here it is!**

* * *

When Naruto was a little boy, everyone hated him, cursed him and wished he was the one that died, during the Nine Tails' invasion. Instead of the Fourth Hokage and the other ninjas who participated; in protecting the village.

He was so lonely and was always bullied, his hatred gradually grew towards the village and citizens in it. Naruto couldn't forgive them for all the hardship that's being placed on him at an early age.

One a normal, sunny day, Naruto ran to the mask stable, he gazed up in awe when he saw an ANBU mask. His face lightened up. '_I want one_!'

He walked towards the mask, only to be pushed by the bigger, buffed owner. "Get lost boy!" he shouted, noticing Naruto wanted the mask. "You want that?!" he grabbed it and threw it at Naruto. "Take it you brat and don't come back!"

In defense the boy put his arms up to protect himself, closed his eyes shut and waited for a thump. Nothing happened.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boy gazed up and saw an ANBU officer holding the mask. He looked around him and noticed the crowd around them, gasping and whispering, why the officer was defending a rebel like him. As the officer looked behind him, Naruto ran out of the crowd and headed towards an alleyway; he sat down and curled up. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"You forgot this Naruto."

The blonde haired boy looked up in surprise, seeing the ANBU officer from earlier. He covered his face; "Don't hit me! I wasn't going to steal it!"

The ANBU officer knelt down and offered the masked back. "I'm not going to hurt you.. Naruto-kun."

"You're not?" he asked, lowering his hands, looking at the masked man shaking his head.

The officer couldn't be identified since he was wearing that cat mask to deprive people from seeing his face. Talk about being discrete.

"No. Why would I?"

Naruto wiped his eyes and cheeks before sniffling. "So what _are_ you going to do?" he frowned.

"I'm going to make you, take this mask from me." he replied, offering the mask to Naruto. "You wanted this mask didn't you? Don't worry I paid it for you. So you can just take it from me."

Slowly the boy took it and held it close to his chest, he looked at the ANBU officer and frowned. "Why are you talking to a kid like me? No one wants to talk to me.. they think I'm a demon."

He crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not like the others in this village. I don't resent you nor do I want to kill you."

"You're the first person I've ever talked to like this.. ya' know?" he looked down at the mask. "Since you know my name, what's yours? It's only fair."

"White Wolf. That's my code name, I can't tell you my real name. Sorry."

The Jinchūriki tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "You don't look like a wolf, but you do have silver hair." he pointed out.

His companion laughed and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I don't need to look like a wolf to be named that. It's just a code name."

"Really? Strange, they come up with the weirdest names."

He laughed once more. "You can say that again."

Naruto stood back up and looked down at the kneeling ninja, he grinned. "I'm going to be a ninja one day!"

The officer looked up; "Tell you what. Let's make a promise."

Naruto cocked his head. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise you I'll be your guide and friend when you become a ninja!"

"Really? Yo-You mean it?!" the boy exclaimed in happiness as his mouth widened.

"Yeah I mean it!" He offered a pinky promise.

Without hesitation Naruto did the same, as their small fingers entwined they smirked at one another. "No going back now! White Wolf-san." Naruto reminded him.

"Don't worry I'm a man of my words!"

Six Year Later...

"These are the member of Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruna and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka read out.

Naruto rested his left cheek on his palm and looked outside the window. "It's been six year since we made our promise. I wonder if he still remembers."

_'I'm a man of my words!'_

The gennin closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "You better be." he whispered to himself.

An Hour Later...

"Naruto what kind of prank was that?!" Sakura shrieked. '_All right! A classic prank pulled off, by Naruto Uzumaki!'_

A chalk eraser landed flat on Kakashi's hair as he entered the classroom. He took the chalk eraser off his hair and held his chin. "My first impression of you are..." his students leaned in. "...annoying" he finished.

Their jaws dropped. Sasuke gave a bored impression at Kakashi, '_Is he really a jounin?'_

After Training...

Sasuke and Sakura had gone home, whilst Naruto was still tied to the log. From morning to dusk he had been shouting on the top of his lungs; "Oi Kaka-sensei! Get me out of here!"

A smoke appeared and revealed his teacher reading, a rather perverted book. "Nani, Naruto?" He asked, not looking at him.

The gennin gritted his teeth as his fists clenched tighter together. "I'm hungry!" he exclaimed.

Kakashi lowered his book and looked at the furious Naruto. "What do you want me to do about it?" He lifted his finger up to stop Naruto from talking. "I'm not feeding you."

A loud grumble was made and Naruto tried to wiggle out. "Oi Kaka-sensei stop reading porn right now!"

"This isn't porn it's a romance novel." He corrected.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Romance my ass, it's porn! You giggling pervert!"

"Watch it Naruto! The person who wrote this is a Sannin. So show some respect."

"Hmp. Sannin, yeah right! Another pervert more like!" He shot back, realizing his teacher wasn't listening. "Oi Kaka-sensei!"

His teacher covered his mouth behind his hand and gave a giggle as his cheeks went bright red. "Gehehe."

Naruto pouted and looked away. "Only if that ANBU officer was my teacher." he grumbled.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and he closed his book, before kneeling down in front of Naruto. "ANBU, you say? What's his name?"

"White Wolf. He was the first person who ever talked to me! Also he promised he would guide me to become a really powerful ninja!" He replied. "Seems like he's forgotten about me though."

Kakashi took out a kunai out of his pouch, making Naruto gulp. In a split second the ropes fell on the ground. Naruto stretched his body before he looked down at his teacher, who was deep in his thoughts. "Can I go now, Kaka-sensei?" he asked quietly.

His teacher nodded and Naruto decided to run before his teacher changes his mind.

All alone Kakashi stared up at the sky. '_He still remembers, huh?'_

Seven Years Later...

It was Kakashi's second day as Hokage and well, he couldn't complain about it. Literally. As he stacked his finished paperworks on the desk, there was a light knock on the door. He looked at the door. '_I wonder if Tsunade-same had the same constant disturbance.' _"Come in." he called out.

The door opened and Naruto went in. "Kaka-sensei, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What is it?" He frowned, placing his hand on his hip.

Naruto walked closer to Kakashi with his eyes lowered. "Remember the White Wolf? He whispered.

"Erm. Yeah, I do actually." Kakashi's face expression changed. '_Where is he going with this?'_

"I need to know if he died on a mission or he just forgot about me. So can I see his file?"

Kakashi walked to the desk and got his file out, with a deep sigh he gave it to Naruto.

The jounin looked at it in confusion. The file labelled 'Hatake Kakashi'. "Sensei you gave me the wrong file."

The Sixth Hokage shook his head.

Naruto opened the file and read through his teacher's great achievements. '_Is he just showing off?". _He flicked through and came across Kakashi's time being in the ANBU. "Hatake Kakashi, code name; White-" his eyes widened and watered. "Wolf."

"That's right Naruto."

Quickly the boy dropped the file and hugged Kakashi. "You kept your promise! You did guide me when I become a ninja!" he sobbed.

"I'm a man of my words, remember?" He whispered, patting his student's back.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled away and wiped his tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakashi held his chin and hummed for an answer. "Because I didn't want you to know..?"

"More like, because you were the biggest pervert in the ANBU history." Naruto teased.

"**NANI?! I'm not a pervert! The books are romance novels! Romance!" **He exclaimed on the top of his lungs, getting red and clenching his fists.

Fin.

* * *

A/N: There is my small one-shot :)) Hope you liked it! I took tiny scenarios from Naruto episodes and I made up some of my own. Like Kakashi becoming HOKAGE! Anyway, if you've read it, I hope you like it. Also if you like my work, follow me as I have a new story being published on Monday... Yay~

The title will be: 'The Path to Peace or Chaos'. Please try and read it, when you have time. Until then ciao!


	2. Cat Day

A/N: Okay! So with all the messages we received, relating this story, we have decided to turn it into a multi-chapter. Not a long one, but we are true to our words. So sit back and enjoy reading it! :)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not ours. Life sucks doesn't it? Okay enough with that.. :))

Okay Second Chapter! Yippee~

* * *

Chapter 2: A cat mission.

The Sixth Hokage leaned back on his chair and exhaled. '_It's going to be my first time assigning Naruto to a mission. Oh Kami help me.' _Yep. Everyone knew Naruto was a stubborn ninja who liked to get only A or S ranked missions. Unfortunately for Kakashi, there were only D rank missions left. Nevertheless those D ranked mission needed to be done and quick.

A knock on the door occurred. Kakashi leaned in and got the D ranked scroll ready. "Come in." he called out.

The door opened, revealing the cheeky jounin, Naruto. He ran towards the desk and slammed his hands down on it. "Kaka-sensei! Mission! Mission!" he exclaimed.

A D ranked mission scroll was given to him, making the blonde confused. "Neh? What is this Kaka-sensei?" he frowned.

He sighed. "What do you think, gaki? You're mission of course!" He answered. '_Oh god, and here is the bombshell.' _

Naruto's face fell; "Nani?! D rank?! D rank! Kaka-sensei stop messing with me! I'm a jounin now, not a genin! Come on! Ba-chan would let be go to B-ranked missions!" he shouted.

"Tsunade-sama only let you go on those missions because, Sasuke was still in the village and I was in the team." Kakashi replied.

The boy folded his arms and pouted. "Hmp! I'm not doing that mission."

Kakashi stood up and folded his arms. "It's for the village, Naruto."

"Don't care." he replied with a stubborn tone.

No one said a thing, only the birds chipping in the background filled in the emptiness. Then an idea struck Naruto, he opened the scroll and read the objective, a wide grin appeared on his face. '_Tehehe. Kaka-sensei should do this one with me!'_

The Hokage cocked his head as he watched the grin on his student widen as he read along the scroll. '_This may be easier than I thought.' _"So Naruto, are you interested?" he arched an eyebrow.

The blonde jounin rolled the scroll back up and nodded. "Yush! But _you'll _have to do this one with me Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "N-Nani? Why me?"

"Well, if you're not doing it. I'm not. Remember its for the village." Naruto tutted. '_Come on Kaka-senei, fall into my bait.' _

A sigh then a nod. "Fine, I'll help you with that mission." he finally agreed.

'_Heheh. Kaka-sensei prepare for the most embarrassing time of your life!' _Naruto though, letting another grin out on his face. "Right let's head to the shop and buy the required item for this mission." Naruto ordered.

"Hai.." Kakashi replied, in his bored tone. '_What is Naruto up to?'_

The two highly skilled ninjas wondered through the village, receiving pleasant greetings from the citizens. Children would crowd them for an autograph, so it took thirty minutes to reach the costume shop. When they got there Kakashi, inserted his hands in his pockets and slouched. "What are we doing out here?" he asked.

"We need to buy a costume." Naruto replied, grabbing his sensei's wrist before entering. "We need to buy a what?!" Kakashi shrieked.

In the store Naruto gave a cat costume to Kakashi. "It's part of the misison, Kaka-sensei." he reasoned.

"Na-Nani?! I never applied for this!" He shrieked.

"Too late. We're doing this together!" Naruto shouted.

Grabbing the costume, Kakashi entered the changing rooms to put on his costume. Naruto did the same. When they both came out, the shopkeeper laughed her eyes out. The Hokage hid his face behind his hand. '_My reputation... is ruined.'_

Kakashi wore cat ears that was blue and white, fake whiskers placed on time of his mask, a fake tail attached to his jounin pants (that seems to move by itself) and cat paws. He looked like the perfect jounin cat, with the matching colors of dark blue and white. Naruto wore the same feature, except he didn't need fake whiskers and his costume was orange and white. He walked to his embarrassed sensei and took off his forehead protector and replaced it with an eye-patched. Naruto laughed. "You look like a pirate cat!"

The Hokage, got redder by the second. "What do we have to do next?" he asked, hoping for a pleasant answer. Naruto read the scroll and looked at Kakashi. "We go around the village, making cat noises and ask for donation." he replied.

"**NANI?!"**

_During the mission..._

Kakashi and Naruto walked around the village making cat noise and asked for a kind donation. Naruto loved every minute of it, his teacher on the other hand, hated it. "Meow, Meow!" his student said, waving at the children around them. Coins after coins went in the bucket they carried. Families laughed at them and donated money. "Come one Hokage-sama!" they encouraged.

Despite with it being torture, he waved his paws around. "Meow~"

The crowd cheered at their Hokage and more money poured in. "That's it Hokage-sama!" and "GO KAKA-SAMA!"

Naruto smiled at Kakashi and chuckled, he did the same. "Meow!" they both said in unison.

When the mission was done, an old man came up to them. "Want a picture? Student and Teacher!" he asked.

"Yush!" Naruto replied, giving him money.

The two posed with their buckets up high and they gave their smiles. Well Kakashi's smile was covered anyway. The picture was given to them and both ninjas smirked at one another. "HEHE!" the chuckled.

"Oi, Kaka-sensei... Let's rip this photo in half. I'll have your half and you have mine." Naruto suggested.

His teacher nodded. "Good idea."

With some delicate ripping, a piece was given to both ninjas. They looked at their cat costumes and smiled. "Naruto, you want some Ramen?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "Can't say no, to ramen!" He shouted.

_At the Ramen Stall..._

Naruto slurped up his food and placed the bowl back on the wooden surface, he then burped. "Man I'm stuffed!"

Kakashi had his head resting on his left hand as he watched his student eat 5 bowls of Ramen, he rolled his eye. "Not surprised." His student rubbed his stomach and let a giggle out. "It's been a while since you've took me out for a treat, Kaka-sensei."

"Well, you earned it." He whispered.

Naruto grinned at his sensei. "When I become Hokage, I'll make sure you'll get all the ramen you want!" he gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

His teacher smiled and laughed. "Ahaha. Arigato, Naruto."

It was already midnight, all the streetlights had lit up and most of the children had gone back to their houses. To be honest, it is one of the funnest day Kakashi had done in ages. Maybe the funnest he's _ever _done. He never thought to get such encouragement from the crowd. '_The villagers here are so loyal.'__  
_

"Oi Kaka-sensei." Naruto said, tapping him on the arm.

"Nani, Naruto?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you think we should call this day?" he asked.

Looking up at the ceiling Kakashi held his chin. "Cat Day."

* * *

A/N: Okay so Kakashi and Naruto put on some cat features and did some fund raising! Yeah! We didn't know what to do as a second chapter so we did it like this! Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for all your support and messages! So this is what we do in return! :D So keep in touch there will be other chapters along the way!

Until then... Ciao!

Mark & Ryan.


	3. Underneath the Mask

A/N: Today we found an opportunity to update one of our stories, since we just updated our other multi-chapter fanfic, we decided to update this story! Thank you for all the support! :)

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to us in any shape or form.

Chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Underneath the mask

Naruto looked at the on-going construction on the Hokage mountain, carving Kakashi's face seemed to take forever; for Naruto anyway. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked towards to Hokage Tower. '_There must be a way...'_

"Naruto!"

The blonde jounin looked over his shoulder and saw his teammate, Sakura. He smiled. "Oh, Sakura-chan."

She ran towards him and gave him the usual slap on the back as she giggled. "Off to see Kaka-sensei?" she asked.

"Ah." he closed in to her ear. "And Operation Underneath the Mask is underway." he snickered.

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, remember when we failed? Sasuke-kun was even with us."

"Hmp! We're jounins now! Kaka-sensei is an old Hokage! We can do this, eh, Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired medic ninja did want to see her sensei's face, it has been a mystery for ten years now. If Naruto succeeds and she misses it, she'll be damned. "Fine." she raised her index finger up. "But, this is _your_ idea. Not mine."

Naruto grinned and gave Sakura a thumbs up as he nodded. "Yeah! Operation Underneath the Mask is underway!"

"PIPE DOWN NARUTO!"

"Gomei, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Kakashi leaned back on his chair and gave a measured exhale as he pinched the bridge on his nose. Being the leader of the village deprived Kakashi from socializing with people and worse of all, reading his perverted book: Icha Icha Paradise. How he hated it.

Now he was done with all the paperworks and was all alone, it opened the perfect opportunity for the masked Hokage. Slowly he reached behind his pouch, but before he could bring his book out, there was a loud knock on the door. He sighed. "Come in."

The door immediately opened and Naruto, followed by Sakura came in. "Kaka-sensei! Let's go out for ramen!"

"Naruto, I'm not falling for that again." Kakashi replied, crossing his arms.

"Demo, sensei we barely see each other now!" Sakura reasoned.

Their teacher arched an eyebrow. "What are you guys up to?"

Before Sakura could think of a reason, Naruto jumped on Kakashi's desk and leaned down at their teacher; wearing the same face as Yamato's infamous angry expression. "Sensei! Ramen! Ramen!"

Sakura hid her face behind her small hand and shook her head. "Naruto, Kaka-sensei already said-" "Hurry up sensei!" Naruto pulled Kakashi's wrist and led up out off his office. "Oi Naruto!"

'_Is this Naruto's plan? To get Kaka-sensei to eat ramen? Or does he just want to get treated? Baka!'_ Sakura followed the two out of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

When they reached the ramen stall, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura sat down and inhaled the delicious smell of ramen. The old man smiled at the three. "Ohayo! Hokage-sama what are you doing here?"

"Naruto forced me." Kakashi replied plainly. "I want to read Icha Icha Paradise."

Sakura punched Kakashi on his arm, in return her teacher held the part of his arm that was bruised. "What was that for?!" he shrieked. "No perverted books when you're with us! You perverted-hedgehog!"

'_Perverted hedgehog? Where do they get these nicknames for me?'_ Kakashi raised an eyebrow as three bowls were placed in front of them. Naruto stared at the ramen and quickly he broke the chopsticks apart. "Kaka-sensei dig in!"

"I am hungry..." Slowly the Copy-ninja broke the chopsticks in two and his finger went up to the top of his mask.

Like ten years ago, his two curious students leaned in and waited for him to reveal his mysterious face. Just before Kakashi could pull down his mask, an ANBU officer appeared. "Hokage-sama we need you immediately."

Kakashi looked behind him. "Oh..." he then looked at Naruto. "Gomei, Naruto. I've got to go." he got off the chair and followed the ANBU officer back to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto gripped the chopsticks and watched Kakashi walk away. "Oi! Kaka-sensei pay for this! I don't have any money!" he shouted, only to be ignored.

When he looked at his female companion, his face fell. "Sakura-chan?"

Her face looked very unpleasant, as she cracked her knuckles. "You don't have any money? Then how are we going to pay for this baka!?"

Like years before, Naruto had his hands up in defense as he took steps back from Sakura. "Gomei, gomei, Sakura-chan." he chuckled.

"Like hell you are!" she shouted in rage before punching Naruto in the face.

* * *

That afternoon, Naruto barged back to the Hokage Tower with a black eye and a big lump on his head. '_I've put up with such abuse. I really do deserve to see Kaka-sensei's face.' _

Reaching the brown door, Naruto knocked twice and waited for a reply. 'Come in' was said a few seconds later, twisting the door knob Naruto came in and saw Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise. An idea hit him. '_If this pulls off, I would be in the history books!' _"Kaka-sensei, I've got something to show you!"

Kakashi lowered his book from his face and cocked his head. "Nani?"

"Come with me!" Naruto encouraged.

His sensei shook his head. "If you're going to show me something, bring it here."

"Wait here Kaka-sensei!" Naruto replied before rushing out of the door.

With Naruto out of the room once more, Kakashi raised his book up and buried his face in between the pages. "Gehehe." his perverted laugh came out, he was alone anyway.

* * *

Naruto rushed to his apartment and dug into his drawer. "Ero-sennin's book must be here." He searched in his drawer, throwing every single object out of the drawer. Reaching at the bottom, a pink book remained. A smile appeared in Naruto's face. "Th-This is it!"

He grabbed the book and ran outside his apartment, filled with ecxcitement he gripped the book tighter. He held the infamous Copy Ninja's weakness, Icha Icha Paradise Volume 2. It wasn't released because it was too graphic for anyone to read and well if Jiraiya did release it he would be punched till he was beyond treatable by his blonde teammate.

As he ran to the Hokage Tower, he saw Sakura talking to Ino outside the flower shop. Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her behind him. "Naruto what are you doing?!" The blonde jounin looked behind his shoulder. "Time to see Kaka-sensei's face!"

Reaching the Tower, both ninjas ran up the stairs and ran towards the brown door. Instead of knocking on the door, they opened it straight away and saw Kakashi stacking up paperworks. "Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi stopped his tracks and looked at his students. "Nani?"

"Show us your face!" Sakura butted in, obviously has lost patience.

"What's in it for me?" he frowned, crossing his arms.

Naruto showed him the last book Jiraya had written before he died. "This! Icha Icha Paradise Volume 2!"

"ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 2?!" Kakashi repeated, as his visible eye widened. Naruto nodded. "Now show us your face!"

Knowing it was the only way to get his hands on such book, Kakashi's hand reached up to the edge of his mask and slowly pulled it down. He stopped when the mask reached his chin. The room was silent. Naruto started drooling and Sakura's mouth had reached the ground. Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Can I have the book now?"

No reply.

Naruto shook his head, so did Sakura. They never imagined in their wildest dreams that their teacher would be so handsome! Fine jaw line, high bridged nose and thin lips. His perverted attitude be damned!

Slowly Naruto offered the pink book to Kakashi. Like a child the Copy-ninja smiled as he took the book; resulting for Sakura to have a nosebleed. '_Kaka-sensei~'_

Slowly Kakashi opened the book and his eye grew wide. "Nani?!" he threw the book up into the air. Naruto caught the book and looked at the first page, his face went white, white as a plain paper. Sakura peered in and her mouth gaped open.

Yes, the book was rated over eighteen for a reason. It revealed the most perverted views of women beyond imaginable. Naruto offered the book back to Kakashi. "Sensei?"

For the first time Kakashi had felt disgusted with the book. He was a pervert but not _as _big as Jiraiya. "Let's keep this book between ourselves." he whispered.

The two nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter is up the street as the other chapter! We couldn't update straight away since, well, we couldn't find an inspiration. Until we saw the episode when Team 7 tried to unmask Kakashi :))) And the other more child rated anime: Naruto SD, when Jiraiya bribed Kakashi with a book that wasn't allowed to be released... XD Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!

Again, if you guys like our stories, read our multi-chapter stories! They might just be worth your time! That would be great in having more of your guys' support! :D

**Exciled3**


	4. A Consoling Hug

A/N: Sorry guys for not being able to update for a month or so... I wanted to update last Monday but I just couldn't with my busy schedule! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto... sadly.

Chapter 4 is now out! bam!

* * *

Chapter 4: A consoling hug

Today Naruto had just returned from his S Class mission and well he was tired. Now in front of his apartment door, Naruto twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. Letting himself, he forced a smile and ran in the apartment. "I'm home!" he shouted, realizing no one was at home.

Just a dark cold room, that was never occupied by others apart from Naruto ever since he could remember. Walking to the kitchen Naruto pulled the top drawer and looked at the ramen cup that has been stuffed in the tiny compartment.

Holding his chin, the young adult let out a tired exhale. "Off to the Old Man's ramen stall for me then." he whispered. "It's better to have company after all."

Taking a few steps, Naruto looked outside his window and saw the moon gleaming in the dark sky. It just reminded him of how lonely his life has been. Yes he has been acknowledged but, acknowledgement alone isn't enough, he needs to feel the warmth of love and company from others. That just makes him wish that Kakashi isn't the Hokage, Sakura is not a medical ninja and most of all Sasuke is not trying to thrive in vengeance.

Getting out of his apartment, Naruto walked down his stairwell, taking step by step before rushing down to get to the Ramen tall. Being in the main road, Naruto had to shuffle past a handful of people just to get to the ramen stall. Instead of it being a five minute walk it seem to multiply by three.

Finally reaching his favorite stall, Naruto saw a familiar chuunin. "Iruka-sensei?!" he gasped.

The chuunin nodded. "I thought you might go here when you return." he said. "Want to eat ramen with me?"

"I am hungry." he whispered, before taking a seat on the plump red seats.

Iruka took a seat next to him and ordered the usual: Naruto special. "So how is life Naruto?" he asked, leaning on his palm.

"It's great... about time Kakashi-sensei assign me to an S Class mission!"

A shred of laughter escaped Iruka's mouth. "He just wants the best for you Naruto... just like your parents."

That last sentence made the atmosphere become dark and solemn, Naruto gripped his chopsticks as he tried to fight his tears from falling. Iruka didn't mean to say that, it only came out of his mouth. He looked at Naruto, trying to keep a straight face but his emotions were shattering it.

Naruto big his lower lip as he closed his eyes, keeping the tears in. "Iruka-sensei, can you please watch your mouth next time.." he whispered.

"Gomei Naruto but sooner or later the parent topic must not hit your soft spot every time." he whispered, trying to sooth Naruto. Not knowing he was just making it worse.

"Just drop the subject Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with venom.

"Listen I'm trying to make it easier for you." He tried to explain. "Sooner or later you will face these issues Naruto."

There was no comment after that.

"Here you go, sorry for waiting!" The Old Man said, placing two large bowls in front of the ninjas.

Naruto broke is chopsticks in two and was about to start eating his pain away until he realized it wasn't the meal he had ordered. "Old Man, where is the Naruto special?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry it's sold out." He pointed at the sign outside. "We only have Menma ramen today, sorry."

The blonde jounin stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Wh-What?! Menma ramen?! What kind of rubbish is that?!" he exclaimed, letting his anger out.

"Naruto quit being such a bastard!" Iruka shouted.

The word 'bastard' echoed in Naruto's mind.

He turned around to Iruka and gritted his teeth. "Bastard?" his hissed through his teeth. "Do you know what that word means?!"

Iruka paused and realized what that word meant. '_Crap, I let out that word... damn it!'_

Tears rolled down on Naruto's cheeks. "I thought in all the people in Konoha you are the person I could trust and I thought you are the only one that could understand me..." pause. "...turns out I was wrong. You're nothing but a conceited ninja of the Leaf!" he spat.

"Naruto I didn't me-"

"No!" He got out loose change from his pocket and slammed it on the table. "I need to be somewhere no one can fine me! Turns out being alone is one of the best situations I have in my life!" he ran off, passing several people by surprise.

The Old Man looked over and counted the coins with his eyes. "Hey, he didn't give me enough money." he whined.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it." Iruka replied. '_Naruto...' _

* * *

Naruto walked to the park, seeing it was unoccupied he sat down on a vacant swig as his tears flowed down even more. '_Iruka-sensei doesn't understand me... no one understands me.'_

All this time Naruto has been recognized by others because of his immense power with the kyuubi but no one ever paid attention to his feelings. All this time, it feels like nothing has changed.

Realizing his tears has been falling on his lap, Naruto wiped his salty tears with his sleeve before inhaling deeply and letting out a shaky exhale.

"Rough night?" A voice asked him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi leaning on the side of a slide. "Kaka-sensei.. what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"You still haven't reported your mission to me. So I went to the places you are normally found. This is one of the places, looks like my sense was right." he said leaning off the slide and slowly he walked towards the other swing. "Mind of I take a seat?" He asked, his students shook his head. Kakashi sat down on the swing and looked at Naruto. "Care to tell me?"

"No one, understands me... all this time, they only acknowledged my power, nothing more."

"Naruto, I really don't know how to console you but you need to get up from this misery you hold dear to your heart. The longer you don't do anything about it, the harder it will become for you to ever let go."

"Sensei, how come you talk like you have experience this misery I hold before?"

"Because I lost my mother at a young age and I witnessed my father's death. I did everything you are doing now, I held that misery for years... That was until I saw the light by my comrades and I finally released my sorrows."

"But how did you do it?!"

"You believe Naruto." Kakashi replied warmly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore.." he whispered.

"Like I promised to you years ago I will be right beside you.. I will guide you till you are ready to walk your path alone. I will be like your father but the love your father had for you, I can never fill that hole. I can only make you not feel that hole gaping in your heart."

Naruto got off his swing and stood in front of Kakashi with his eyes watering. "K-Kakashi-sensei... I" he bit his lower lip as he bowed his head. "I REALLY APPRECIATE THIS! he sobbed.

Kakashi stood up and gently wrapped his arms around Naruto, making his student's eyes widened. "Sensei?"

"Let it all out, I am here to listen and not to judge. Fight your misery and find your light Naruto."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is really short but in a few chapters time, I am setting both Naruto and Kakashi off to a mission! That maybe 3 chapters worth.. I want to add some action here as I have already added humor and now some sadness. So action will be on its way on chapter 5!

Also the main reason I wrote a story like this is because of the new movie: Road to Ninja! So yeah it's like a tribute... just I changed quite a lot of things.

Stay tuned!

Exciled3


	5. What's the mission?

A/N: Hey there guys! Shall we just call this an early update? I mean it's better than getting it on July or August isn't it? Well, Ryan has done a lot of work in FFN and it's my turn once more.. Good to be back (properly now)! :) My design has been pitched on board in my school and I couldn't be more thrilled! Okay, I promised a mission didn't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... have you guys seen the latest manga?! Geezus just saw it today! amazing :)

Mission ba-chan! Mission! OKay!

* * *

Chapter 5: What's this mission?

The warm rays of the sun filled the empty Hokage office with such grace; it's now seven o'clock. Yet the Sixth Hokage hasn't bothered to go back home, in fact he has fallen asleep in the office alone.

Having the warm rays reach his eyes, he opened his mismatched eyes slowly before letting out a groan. Yawning for a bit, he leaned back on the blue chair and stretched his eyes. It was until then, his jumped out of his seat. "Damn it! I didn't get to finish my paperworks! Shi-"

There was a soft knock on the door, the Hokage straightened himself out and looked up. "Come in." '_Jeez who can this be? Danzo?'_

The brown door slowly opened and Gemna walked in with a brown enveloped in his hand. "Kakashi-san, this is for you from the Elders." he explained placing it on the desk before bowing and letting himself out. "Also," he began looking over his shoulder, "they ask for your presence immediately."

A small chuckled escaped Kakashi's mouth; "Don't they always?" he took hold of the envelope from his desk. "Thank you Gemna."

The door closed, leaving the Hokage alone once more, unsealing the brown package Kakashi read the mission he sent his ANBU troops last week. Letting out a small exhale, Kakashi turned around and pulled his Hokage robe along with him as he let himself out of the office.

Walking through the long corridor, he put his left arm through the sleeve of the robe and then his right, putting the collar up right; the Hokage cleared his throat before using his teleportation jutsu to get out of the Hokage Tower all together.

A group of jounins were having a small conversation in front of the Feudal Lord manor, giving a small chuckled in the middle of it. Until, a black swirl appeared in front of them, they stared at it, frozen, speechless and frightened. "Who-Who's this?" one elderly jounin gasped.

Their question were the then answered when Kakashi appeared in front of them. The jounins bowed immediately; "Gomei, Hokage-sama, we thought it was an enemy. Since you don't use that jutsu regularly."

Kakashi walked past them with his robe fluttering behind him. "Don't worry about it, Saru. Keep up the good job."

They scattered past the Sixth Hokage and opened the double wooden door in front of them, Kakashi smiled at them. "You know, you don't have make me feel like the King here. Being Hokage is just a title, we're still equal."

Saru bowed his head slightly, as he felt the Hokage walk past him. "Hai, H-Kakashi-senpai."

* * *

Being inside the building, Kakashi walked through the thin and long corridors that lead towards the office of the Feudal Lord. In front of the stone door, he let out an exhale before rubbing his bare forehead with his index finger and middle finger. '_I feel quite light headed.'_ Pulling the door, white light shone through the gap between the doors.

Letting himself in, he walked to the front of the table that faced the Feudal Lord and the Elders themselves, "What seems to be the problem, my Lord?"

"Well..." he closed his chinese designed hand fan. "... you're the Hokage and your job is to maintain the village, protect it and in a way improve upon it. Just like the Gondaime."

"The Gondaime? She caused nothing but trouble!" the male elder exclaimed. "..just because she's the First's granddaughter." he trailed off with his second sentence.

"With all due respect.." Kakashi began, "Tsunade-sama's expertise is in the field of Medic. She's not a full combat fighter, to fight off the enemy, but it's her logic and tactics that evens her lacking combat skills, and it led us to victory, in any battle. So please, just keep your comments to yourself, especially if you don't look into the facts thoroughly."

Nothing was said by the Elders after that, only lowered their heads in disgrace and embarrassment.

"Anyway." The Feudal Lord continued, "...as a teacher, you lost a student didn't you?"

"Yes.. where are you going with this Lord-sama?"

"Well here's the deal.."

* * *

"Thank you Old Man!" Naruto waved at his favorite chef before walking towards the Hokage Tower. "Hrm... is Kaka-sensei there yet?" he asked out loud, looking up at the Hokage Mountain. "It's about time they finished Kaka-sensei's face." he grinned for a moment, "Sensei looks serious.."

Children and parents walked past Naruto, embracing the warm weather and making the best out of it, in the littlest ways. It's predicted to be a rainy season the following week, so what's the harm in basking in front of the sun? Nothing. Exactly!

The blonde walked up ran towards the Hokage Tower, in hope for a mission - S Class mission to be exact. Skipping steps on the stairs, Naruto dashed through the corridors his smile of determination widened. He pressed the heel of his left foot down on the surface to create enough friction, he would stop in front of the Hokage door. Luckily it ended the way the blonde planned it to be, but he ended up wrecking the wooden, newly polished surface in the process.

Squinting for a second, Naruto's damage didn't sink in for a second, until he following the ruined tracks with his eyes; it was then he realized, he made one heck of a mess. Looking around quickly, he noticed no one was there to witness his reckless, destructive action. Taking the chance, the blonde opened the door and rushed in, slamming the wooden door behind him.

Being in the warmth in another room, Naruto leaned on the door and gave an exhale of relief. Gathering his breath, he looked up and saw his sensei was no where in sight. "Kaka-sensei?" Naruto shouted, walking towards the desk.

Nope, no one was in the room, not a single living soul - apart from Naruto himself.

"Where did sensei go?" He arched an eyebrow when he saw the blue chair. Flashes of images went through his deluded mind, him being Hokage or maybe king. Which one is better? Money, yes he will definitely be rich when he become Hokage, or maybe crown himself King. Naruto the Hokage. Meh, it sounded alright. Naruto Uzumaki the **King** of Konoha. Yeah, that has a ring on it.

"There's no harm in seating down on the chair.. right?" Before the blonde himself realized, he was already sat down on the plump blue chair with his feet on the desk; ruining the stack of finished paperworks. He folded his arms in satisfaction, when he closed his eyes he was ready to dose off. Until -

"Enjoying the chair, Naruto?" a voice whispered from behind.

Shivers went down Naruto's spine making him jump up over the desk, wrecking Kakashi's desk completely. When the wooden desk fell towards Naruto, he stared at it, thinking what could he possibly do. A clone of Kakashi's appeared in front of the dear student and pushed the desk back to its place before disappearing.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto greeted, ever so innocently as he brushed off the dirt of his pants before standing back up. "What's up?"

Surprisingly his sensei wasn't bothered by an inch with the paperworks, scrolls and pens on the carpet floor. Instead he sat down casually before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Good, you're exactly the person I wanted to see."

"Neh? Nani?" he cocked his head slightly.

"We're going on a mission. A duo mission." he explained. "Just you and me, in the Land of Iron."

"Who-Who's going to look after the village?" he asked.

"Already one step ahead of you. All we have to do is pay _her _a visit and convince her. Maybe we should bring some money as well."

"_Her?!" _he exclaimed back, receiving a nod.

* * *

_two hours later.._

"Nani?!" a voice shouted. "You expect me to go back and take charge?! Are you out of your goddamn mind?! Why do you think I gave you the responsibility?!"

"So I have to endure the torture you left me. Since you left me more than a handful of paperworks, that is unfinished." Kakashi reasoned.

"Shut up Hatake! But why do you want me to take charge? Where are you and Naruto going?" she asked, calming her tone of voice.

Kakashi sat down beside Tsunade and sighed, signalling her to lean towards him. Having her ear close enough, Kakashi whispered to Tsunade, making Naruto fold his arms. "Hmp!"

After a couple of minutes, Tsunade gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, I'll back to take charge. But you better succeed in this mission, because if you don't..." her threatening tone came back, "...you will pay me three thousand ryo."

"You have my word _Hokage-sama.__" _He replied, exaggerating his last word, making it sink in the Gondaime's mind.

She gave a groan before hitting her head softly on the wooden table. "I'm regretting this already..."

"Ba-chan!" Naruto shouted, making her lift her head back up to see him giving her the usual grin. "We'll succeed no matter what!" he looked at his sensei. "Although, I don't know what we're going to do..."

"Right, we'll be on our way Tsunade-sama." Kakashi got off his seat and walked out of the door with Naruto right behind him. "Arigato."

"Yeah-Yeah, close the door."

When the door closed, she started hitting her head on the table once more. "God Kakashi... you better be successful..." she muttered.

* * *

Just outside the village, Kakashi straightened his wrinkled cloak, he then got that 'look' from Naruto. "What is it?"

"You still haven't told me what we're going to do."

"Well.. don't get all hyped up when I tell you this." he began.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi. "Tell me sensei!" he urged, losing his patience to play games.

"We're going to save..."

The sapphire orbs of Naruto trembled when he heard the name he thought he would never hear again - "...Sasuke."

"S-Sasuke?" he repeated through his gritted teeth. "What trouble is he in?"

"He is believed to have been controlled by a seal that will make him give up his sharigans and become the fifth summoning element. The user doing this to Sasuke remains unknown but, I know where his HQ is.." he took out a crumpled piece of paper and showed Naruto the whereabouts of the enemy HQ.

Naruto examined it for a good minute before smirking. "Let's do it sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Hm!"

The blonde jounin took a step forward and tightened his forehead protector. "Let's save Sasuke!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I really want to introduce Sasuke in this story so bad... so now they're going to save him! Yay~! Yes, I'm a fan of Sasuke! No flames please.. :)) Hope you guys like this chapter as this leads to something "explosive"... Also, I want your vote, would you like some comedy in the next chapter or keep it serious? Comment what you think when you review!

Thank you so much!

Also, **Twisted-Vampire Knight-Red** has asked me if I or Ryan or both has any new stories or one-shots in the works.. the answer is yes! So this is a list of my up-coming one-shots and multi-chapters:

**- A Hero's Bane. (Multi-chapter)**

- Resemblance. (A long one-shot)

- Switched! (Multi-chapter. Maybe 10 chapters)

**- Pride before Love (Multi-chapter) Fairy Tail**

**- Secrets Within (Multi chapter) **

- A story for Vampire Knight, we haven't come up with a title yet.

- Fine China (multi chapter)

- A blonde's conclusion (one-shot)

I am going to be writing for other animes now :) and yeah, this will be a lot of work but I will have a lot of time in my hands on July. So this will be nothing :) Hope you guys will support some of these stories and some of my other published stories. With that announcement, have a nice day! It's sunny here so, I'm going to have a heck of a time! :) Also I'm still unsure with the other up-coming stories, so they may not be published at all or it maybe published later on. :)

Ps. The bold stories are my "prized" up-coming stories! Don't worry the updates for this story will still be as fast as it is today.. :-)

**Exciled3**


	6. Beloved Students I

A/N: I am **SO **sorry for not updating in two months! I know I'm the worst! :( Anyway this is now an update and updates will go smoother in July and August!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Beloved Students I

It's been at least six hours of walking in silence and analyzing - yet they still haven't progressed greatly in the mission of saving the goddamn Sasuke. The hours felt like it took forever for the blond yet he was persistent about legging it even more; Kakashi on the other told him to be patient since the lunar eclipse won't start until five nights from now.

All they needed to do was wait and hope for the best - yeah apparently.

The Rokudaime of the Leaf was known as the 'cool-headed leader' just like the Fourth back in his days - they aren't Master and Student for nothing; that's for sure. Naruto on the other hand is the most impatient brat you'll ever meet - very powerful - but very impatient and too clumsy. That is the main worry of Kakashi about Naruto: a Hokage must make decisive tactics in a short period of time - and at the right time. Naruto doesn't have that ability yet because like he said before he's "clumsy".

The blond shoved his hands in his pockets before he pouted at his sensei, "Oi... it's been like a day or two since we've been walking - I'm hungry." he grumbled, only to realize his teacher wasn't even listening to him. "Kaka-sensei!" he growled.

"Pipe down, Naruto." he simply ordered before he took out his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book. "I'm reading."

Naruto was beyond fuming with Kakashi's response, he may be the Hokage but he's still the same perverted teacher he knew - fact. "Pervert." he shot his finger at him before his teeth gritted together when his teacher started giggling perversely. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Kakashi stopped laughing before he lowered his book down, "Oh... I forgot, were you talking to me?" he pointed at himself as he gave an innocent look at made him look like a goddamn saint. "Gomei, I don't listen to annoying, impatient people." he claimed before he buried his face in his book once more. "Gehehe..."

"Nggg!" He balled his hand into a fist before he slapped the book away from his teacher's grip. "I'm talking to you here!" he growled with a stern face, only to soften when he saw Kakashi's face darken in slow motion - it seemed to be in sync when his beloved book fell into a puddle.

"Maaaaa!" Kakashi gasped before he ran towards his book, "Are you alright?" his eyes softened before he hugged his book tightly to him, "Don't worry, Naru-chan didn't mean it! Gomei, gomei!" he glared at Naruto before he shoved it nearly up to his face. "Ora! Say sorry!" he shoved it even more, but this time he wore an eerie expression with it. "Say **sorry!" **

Naruto had to step a few steps back from his crazy teacher, "Oh... sensei, what- what are you doing?" he shrieked with his arms acting as defense. "Stop it! You're freaking me out!"

Kakashi stopped purging for Naruto to say sorry to his perverted book when he felt the atmosphere tighten around them, "Hey..." he looked up at the sky with a confused look, "Do you feel that, Naruto?" slowly Kakashi lowered his book and looked at his pupil in the eyes with such worry. " I have a feeling it's going to start early..."

Naruto clueless at first but when he looked up to the sky he saw the clouds spiraling together and creating a darker shade of grey. "What...What is that?" he asked with his mouth opened slightly. "Kaka-sensei?"

The Hokage swallowed hard before he patted Naruto on his shoulder, "We should get going now, it's going to be a rough road! I think if this keeps up, the ritual will actually start tomorrow night!"

Rain started pouring down on their location causing Naruto to look up to the sky with solemn eyes, '_Sasuke... hang in there.'_

"Let's go, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered before he leaped up from to tree to tree, "We need to get there before Sasuke does!" he jumped to another tree before he looked over his shoulder, "NARUTO!"

His blond student shook his head when he snapped back into reality, "H-Hai!" he nodded before he jumped up to the branches his teaches had previously set foot on. "What will we do when he reach there before him."

"Kill Haruko." Kakashi replied with venom, "The Shinobi World will be a better place without him! On top of that, if he lives, there will be another war on the horizon." he jumped down on now a damp muddy surface, "Pick up the pace Naruto"

"I got it!" his student jumped as far as he can so he can run next to his teacher, "But what if Sasuke gets there before us?" Naruto asked just when he skidded down to get underneath a tree trunk that had collapsed on the ground, "Eh, sensei?"

The silver haired Hokage pointed at his concealed eye with confidence, "I'm going to use my kamui on him then, in order to get my student once again." he took a deep breath before he ran ahead of Naruto. "What's with that worried face of yours?"

"If you use that, you'll take yourself into anotehr dimension too, right?" Naruto said in a painful voice, "You'll kill yourself too if you do that. Let me save Sasuke if we fail! I can't lose you, Sensei!"

Kakashi took an even deeper breath, "I'm the Hokage, my job is to protect the people in Konoha. Sasuke was once a fellow ninja of the leaf and I'll do anything to stop him from getting devoured by the insane monster!"

Naruto lowered his head with a bitter expression fixated on his face, "Sensei..." his head shot up when an idea occurred in his mind, "..We can attack straight away! That will kill him instantly, right?" he gave his chappy grin afterwards.

The Rokudaime however shook his head sulkily before he jumped back up, "That is your problem Naruto: you are always in a rush! We can't just _attack!_" he claimed, "We need to analyze his movements and weaknesses, we can't just jump in - that will get us killed!"

His student later didn't reply - or refused to reply; only lowered his head down in frustration. '_Sensei.. .why won't you let me help you?'_ he jumped down on the flat surface before he picked up the pace, past his teacher. "I'm going in and I'll take him on, myself!" he shouted before he sped up into the woods.

Kakashi's eye widened when he heard his student shout that sentence at him, he gave out a frustrated 'tch' between his teeth. "Wait, Naruto! Gaki!" he called out before he jumped down to the muddy surface, "There are traps there!"

Unfortunately his warning wasn't heard by his student since the distance between had grown too large for comparison. Kakashi bit his thumb before he weaved seals, "Summoning jutsu!" he slammed his hand in the surface before Pakkun appeared after the smoky entrance.

"YO!" He greeted with his paw up, "What do you want, Kakashi?"

He scratched the back of his head before he hummed for a second, "How can I put this... Naruto has decided to take lead of the mission and he doesn't even know that deep inside those forests are traps. And I am pretty sure Naruto will be caught in between." he gave a soft sigh, "What I'm trying to say is, we need to split and and look around for him, before he hurts himself."

"Consider it done!" Pakkun nodded and ran deep into the forest following Naruto's leftover trail.

* * *

The stubborn blond rushed deep in the woods in hopes that Kakashi wouldn't be able to catch up with him - that is why he deployed shadow clones to scatter around in the woods. "I will solve this myself! I don't need Kaka-sensei risking his life nor do I need Sasuke being devoured!" he growled to himself.

He isn't twelve years old anymore to have a babysitter follow him around all the freaking time! He's a jounin for god's sake - he's responsible and able for any mission now! He always was, all his missions assigned by the Gondaime were a success, not to mention top class standard. If you ignore his Ninja Report - because he would not pass in flying colors; apart from the color of his own blood splattered in the hospital room when he gets a beating from Tsunade.

Naruto tightened his forehead protector and before he knew it, he had triggered off some traps that's designed to take down any ANBUs or wild animals. He gasped when he saw three kunais rushing towards him, with some quick thinking he ducked down and let the kunais zoom past him. "That was a close one!"

It was too early to celebrate though, steel wires wrapped around Naruto's body and bind him to a nearby by tree, in an instant Naruto could feel it sucking his energy and chakra - leaving him helpless and vulnerable for any attack. "Damn it!" he tried loosening it by pushing it away with his arms, it was no use, it seemed to get tighter by the second.

After a few minutes of struggling, Naruto saw threw dozen kunais and shurikens shot straight at him. "What the...!" sweat came down his forehead as he gave an eerie expression his sensei gave earlier. The enemy has sure gone trigger-happy now didn't they?

To block out the pain the blond tightly shut his eyes and waited for the pain and his death - it didn't come. He waited ten seconds, yet it still didn't come - what the heck happened?

Slowly he peeked with his right eye first and saw a huge wall in front of him that over shadowed him greatly. "That's...!" his eyes grew wider when it hit him whose jutsu it was. "Kaka-sensei's Mud Wall!" he shrieked, "And that means..." he looked around and saw no sign of his teacher, he frowned before he titled his head. "..Huh?"

"You little...!" the Mud Wall smashed to pieces when Kakashi's infamous raikiri smashed through it, he ran towards Naruto with such an angry face - it was even scarier than the Gondaime's, actually no, it was nearly _as _scary. Naruto knew it was his death time but he'd happily accept it. Ish.

"I-I can explain-no.. really Kaka-sensei!" Naruto tried to get out of the steel wires but it was no use. He looked at his teacher who was still running towards him, he gulped before he closed his eyes once more. "SENSEI!"

_**CRASH!** _

A loud crash occurred but the blond was still breathing and that confused him, what did his teacher hit then? He opened his eyes once more and immediately he saw Kakashi's eye glaring at him like a bad horror villain. He swallowed - hard. "...Hehehe.."

He looked up and saw half of the tree was slashed apart from his teacher's infamous jutsu, this made him sweat even more. "Kaka-sensei I can-"

**_Slap..._**

The blond was surprised when he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek but when he looked at Kakashi in the eye he read his emotions greatly - he wasn't mad, no, he was scared of what might have happened. "Sensei... gomei.." he whispered with his head down.

Kakashi sighed before he ruffled his silver hair, "Next time you abide my orders, understood?" he sliced the steel wires with his kunai. "Am I understood?" he asked again in a stern voice.

"Hai!"

The Hokage nodded before he looked at the darkened sky, "Right, let's go!" he shouted before he led the way.

* * *

_Near Haruko's HQ..._

Kakashi looked at Naruto before he patted him on the shoulder, "Hey!" he shook him back to his senses, "I have a task for you."

"What is it, sensei?" the blond frowned as he walked beside his sensei..

The Rokudaime reached in his pocket and got out a small green box, "This should make you learn how to be patient." he offered it to his student and with some hesitation, Naruto took it from his hand.

"Okay.." he opened the box and saw the training bells from years before. "What do you want me to do with these?" he looked at his teacher with a confused face.

"As you can see, it's crushed and it needs repairing. I want you to fix those bells with pure precision but you can't get this done in one hour or one sitting, it requires pure patience." he began, "I want you to fix that, I don't care how long it will take."

Naruto gasped as loud as he can, "NEH?!" He looked at the bells before his eyes softened, "...Fine..."

* * *

_Two hours later... _

After a couple of hours of lookouts, Naruto saw Sasuke walking towards Haruko's HQ but he didn't seem to rush to get inside - he walked in a slow pace. Naruto shook his teacher and pointed at Sasuke. "He's here, Kaka-sensei! What do we do now?"

Kakashi raised his forehead protector up before his face grew darker and sterner as he kept track of Sasuke's movements. Finally they can actually save Sasuke and maybe bring him back home. Before he set out for this mission he already made his mind up that he'll sacrifice himself if necessary to save his fallen student. No matter what the cost.

Eventhough Naruto didn't know what he was planning to do, Kakashi felt it should stay that way. After all he already warned the Gondaime with his shadow clone before they left the village.

Naruto may actually get the seat of the Seventh Hokage now.

"Let's go Naruto!"

* * *

A/N: Updates will go smoothly now! Since it's our six weeks holiday but when it's September updates will become really difficult once more but I will make sure to update ASAP!

Again, I am sorry!

_Self promotion: _

Hey just a favor can you check out my latest multi-chapter: A Hero's Bane? Pretty please! Here's the summary:

Kakashi Hatake's life changes in one single flick when he witnesses his father's murder. Filled with bitterness, Kakashi turns to his superiors for power. But power alone can't bring him justice. The answer lies in the realms of darkness, that awaits for the Hatake prodigy. AU.

So check it out!

**Exciled3**


End file.
